Dumb Ash and His Smart (This is Questionable) High School Friends!
by Nozomi Stone
Summary: In Indigo High there are two groups, the one lead by Ash and the one lead by Paul, both of which are rivals. As they go on through high school they pull pranks, fight, and all in all, HATE EACH OTHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Confused Boy, Temper Tantrums, and That Sad Little Stalker**

I want to be a Pokemon Master. That's my dream, and I'm going to make sure it comes true.

Smack. "Wait, what the hell?!"A raven haired boy yelled.

"Ash, school's over, either go home or study in the library. Sleeping isn't an option." Professor Oak, the homeroom teacher for freshman students, said.

The classroom was empty except for the two beings that were having a conversation. The professor was waiting for Ash to go home so he could start his busy weekend.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh is this a dream? Wow, Professor Oak looks waaaay uglier than I thought. How old IS he? 100, maybe?"

Professor Oak just sighed, knowing that this was the usual behavior of Ash Ketchum.

"Just go home already."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, 5 o'clock?"

"OH CRAP! I was supposed to meet Misty half an hour ago! She's gonna KILL ME!"

Ash ran out of the classroom. Professor let out a sigh of relief.

"Retirement, retirement. And I'll be free of Ash and I'll finally-"

"Oh, and Professor Oak?"

"Yes?"

"Um, forget what I said about you being old. You look only 90, and you're not THAT ugly."

Professor Oak rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to have met Misty by now?"

"Crap!"

The raven-haired boy ran out of the room.

* * *

"Ash! You're late AGAIN! It's 5:16! What happened to 4:30?" Misty Waterflower, a close friend of Ash, yelled. This was probably something she would have gotten used to, but this time there was something important they had to do.

"Sorry I fell asleep. I promise I won't do it again."

Brock Slate, another close friend of Ash just sighed. "Typical Ash."

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "I think we need to put an alarm clock on your phone."

He quickly added, "I don't even have a phone." He quickly shot back, unaware of the fact he just made matters worse.

"Yeah okay we already established that you're a kid that has never even heard of a watch that doesn't even have a phone!" Misty snapped. "Maybe we can get one installed in your head! Maybe it'll make you smarter, too!"

She sighed impatiently. "Anyways, we need to hurry up and get to Gary's place, the others are waiting."

Brock nodded. "We all know how May gets when we're late."

* * *

"Sorry we're late, we had to to wait for someone." Misty sneered, and tilted her head towards Ash. Ash secretly vowed to kill that girl when he gets the chance.

"It's about time." Dawn Berlitz exclaimed. Everyone else just sighed and muttered "typical Ash". In response, Dawn just blinked twice and cocked her head. She just so happened to be the new girl, so she wasn't used to Ash's ways.

"Ehhh, you'll get used to it." Gary Oak said, picking up on Dawn's confusion. "We all have."

Ash's face went red. Ash secretly vowed to kill Gary, (Ash P.O.V: Wow, I have been doing that a lot lately) only this time muttering it. "Can we just start with the project, you guys?!" he yelled.

"Since when have YOU become so interested in schoolwork?" Misty sneered, knowing he was about to embarrass himself.

"Since, since, since…since…" Ash stammered as Misty smirked. "Since I'm smarter…than you?!"

Misty looked towards the others. "Ha-toldja he wouldn't know. Pffft!"

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND MAYBE I WOULD!" Ash crossed his arms in defiance.

"And can we start this project already? Sheesh!"

"Yeah, when you learn to control your anger issues." Gary said. Although he meant it as a joke, Ash didn't take it this way. He turned towards him, curses and anger filling up inside him, and he was about to explode.

"WEELLLLLLLLLLL YA KNOW-"

"Try not to make any of those jokes Gary." May Maple said. She knew of Ash's anger issues (Which apparently made Gary's joke both a joke and a literal statement) and knew they were both funny and dangerous. "We wouldn't want to go to jail." At this everyone burst out laughing, until Ash did the unexpected.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE YOU GUYS WANT TO FAIL! WELL I"M NOT GOING TO FAIL SINCE I'LL JUST WORK ON THIS MYSELF!" Everyone stopped and stared at him.

His face turned red again. Brock's eyes widened. "He's right, guys." Brock said, realizing that his friend was serious. "I'm sorry Ash, we'll stop with the jokes." Brock's apology was followed by multiple sorries from the others.

"Good. Now what's this project about?" Everyone fell down anime style. They couldn't believe that he threaten to do the project himself without the knowledge of what the project was.

"Uh, let's see…we have to write a report on…well, the rubric says that the first paragraph is to write about a town that fights or has a lot of crime, the second paragraph wants us to write about how that town could be changed and why you'd change it, and the third paragraph is to be about how our life is better with rules." Dawn explained.

* * *

"So, exactly why are we here?" A boy with light purple hair asked his partner.

"Well we're here to start on the project, remember? And I thought you were the smartest kid in school." His partner responded.

"Why the hell did I team up with you?" The boy shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey Paul, that wasn't very nice. I'm going to have to fine you for that!"

"I wasn't talking about you Barry. I was talking about that stalker, Conway."

"Oh." Barry's face turned red, which just so happened to make him look even more ridiculous. Paul thought that he looked like a clown, with that red face and that blonde hair that stuck up on both sides, like a croissant.

"Wait, why do you fine people? Is your dad a lawyer or something?"

"No, he owns a gym. And if your follow up question is do I want to become a lawyer, well the answer is no. Mainly because I have no idea what a lawyer is." He says with a sheepish smile and a laugh.

"Why do I even…" Paul starts, but realized that he might be threatened with a fine. "Where is that stalker? Now I feel like fining someone."

"HEY! You can't steal my line! But yeah, where is that guy?

"Right here. Maybe if you were more observant, then you would have noticed me."

That took both of the boys by surprise. Barry was on the floor and Paul was very close to being in the same position as him.

"Man I'm going to fine you big time!" Barry said, raising his fist in the air.

"Well can we just get on with this stupid project?" Paul asked, aggravated by Conway's sudden appearance.

"Well let's go to my place." Conway suggest. "It's probably the best place to work."

"NO!" Both of them yelled.

*Should we end the chapter here? Or should I continue. You know what, I'm just going to continue)

* * *

The trio finally decided to do the project at Barry's house. After all, it was the only house that was vacant.

"Surprisingly clean for someone like you." Paul remarked.

"Hehe, seems like you can't know a person by their house." Conway commented.

"Actually this is the only place that's like that, unless you count my mom's private study room."

"And you actually admit that, pathetic."

"Shut it."

"The relationship between you two is quite intriguing."

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR SMART ANSWERS CONWAY!" Both boys yelled.

Conway decided to be quiet after this. After all, Barry was never the one to yell such things.

"Well now that we're done with that, let's go to my room!"

"Can't wait to see how clean it is." Paul adds sarcastically.

"It's not that clean." Barry puts sheepishly.

* * *

"And this is my room! And Paul please hold your negative comments."

"I could say a couple of things about that sentence."

"I happen to find your negativity quite intriguing."

Paul made a fist and aimed it at Conway. "If you don't shut up in the next second, well lets say you'll be seeing stars for a month."

"Don't punch him Paul. We need him to live for high school, or until this project is due."

"Then do you want it, Croissant?"

"Bring it on Plum!"

"Hehe, this argument is pretty interesting. Care to continue?"

In less then a minute, Paul fist made contact with Conway's face. "You should've shut up when you had the chance."

* * *

**Sliver: Hey! So this story is a collaboration with Nozomi and I. **

**Nozomi:Oh, um, yeah, WAY TO POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS! Um, well, um...*nudged by Sliver to move on* Well, what if they made Croissant-flavored starbursts? Wait no that sounds wrong ohmigod I meant, "What if they made, um, Plum-flavored starbursts?" OH CRAP THAT SOUNDS WRONG TOO...**

**Sliver: Well she's new to this. Anyways Drew is coming in the next chapter for reasons that involve Paul... So... Poyo? **

**Nozomi: She wants me to say "bye". No I want to talk forever see how I can keep this up ohmigod I'm good blahblahblahblahblah *mouth is covered by Sliver* **

**Sliver: She'll be better next chapter (Which we haven't made yet) So POYO!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Presentations and Drew**

"Well thank you Drew for that, interesting presentation." Professor Oak said, wondering how he's going to clean up all these roses and why he even listened to Paul in the first place. "Next up, Harley's group."

"Prepare for something gay." Ash said as the mentioned group made their way towards the front of the room.

Misty flicked him. "It's not nice to say those things!"

Putting on a sheepish grin, Ash said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sorry, I fell asleep while speaking."

Misty face-planted at this statement. Of course the red-head should know that only Ash would come up with that kind of answer, but still, even Ash himself could come up with a better lie. After all they somehow managed to finish the project on Saturday, so exactly why is he tired?

Knowing that the professor would yell at her for talking, she decided to pass a note to Ash.

_"So what were you doing last night?"_

The raven haired boy, to who which the note was given to, paused when he realized what the question was asking. Unsure if he should put the truth, Ash put something that he knows that Misty would believe.

_"Sleeping, eating. Why?"_

When Misty got it, she sighed. Of course Ash would be doing those two things. After all, what does Ash love more than sleeping and eating?

Snapping back to the scene in hand, Misty realized that Professor Oak called her group, and judging by the way he sounds, he has been calling for awhile.

"Well at least we have the whole group now." Gary said in his ever so cocky tone.

"Can you guys begin?" One of the students asked.

Dawn, realizing that her group was holding the class, she decided to take the lead. "For the first paragraph, the town we chose was Viridian, for there has been reports of gangs hanging out there."

"Apparently these gangs team up on helpless people. And since others are near by, they end up picking fights with them." Brock added, taking the lead from Dawn.

"For some reason, the gang never gets arrested, as if the police officer doesn't care." May said, continuing from where Brock left off. "And multiple have gotten hurt over the weeks."

"Which is what brings us to our second paragraph." Misty said, making the transition perfectly. "If more patrols where and guard and people stop starting fights, the town would be better off."

"Also, if some of these people knew some self-defense," Gary started, changing his tone just a little. "then events like this wouldn't happen so often. Which brings us to our final paragraph."

Gary motioned for Brock to take the lead on this, however, Professor Oak interfered. "I'm sorry, but I want Ash to say this part."

At mention, everyone looked at him. In response he gulped and started to speak.

"As you can see." He nervously started. "Events like this started because rules weren't reinforced properly. Though if they were, anything relating to this wouldn't have happened." Thinking back to some things, he started to relax. "So you see, rules protect us from harm even if they seem like a hassle, that's why they need to be reinforced. Which explains why places like Celadon are perfectly fine."

"And this concludes our presentations." Brock said, bluntly wrapping it up before anything bad happens.

The professor started to speak, but he was interrupted by the bell signalling that it was lunch.

"Remember that the groups that didn't present will present tomorrow!" He hopelessly yelled, knowing that it was droned out by the kids.

* * *

"So Paul, what did you think of there presentation?" Barry asks, desperate to start a conversation with his partner.

Not even bothering to look at Barry, he responded. "What they do is none of my business. You two are my only concerns."

"Aww, Paul cares about us!" Barry responded in a sweet tone.

"Shut it."

"Actually I found the way they switched to each other very interesting if I do say so myself." Conway responded, not wanting the topic of the period go from presentations to violence.

"And no one asked you."

"Actually I kind of did."

Conway sighed at this. The two are next to impossible to deal with in this state. Well all he can do is sit back and just watch as those two continue fighting.

"Don't you guys ever quit?"

Both boys looked up to see Drew Hayden sitting right at their table.

"Don't you have to ask you girlfriend out?" Paul said, using the exact same tone Drew had used with them.

"There's absolutely no room at that table."

"Then sit somewhere else."

"No other table is quite as amusing as yours." He threw a couple of fries at them. "Now fight."

"I'm going to have to fine you for that!" Barry yelled, his face turning beat red.

"Well I'm pleased to know that our table is the amusing one of them all." Conway replied, being the only one who actually accepts compliments.

"I don't like it." Paul responded, being as cold as ever.

"Come on, stop being so depressed. Lighten up."

And with this, the two boys got into their second fight for the day.

"That's what I was looking for."

"STAY OUT OF IT ROSE BOY!" Both boys yelled.

"Oh now your asking for it." With that, Drew joined the fight, leaving Conway to entertain himself.

May, noticing the fight between Paul, Barry, and Drew, walked over towards the table, hoping to break it up.

"Probably should stay away." Ash warned in his weird voice used to warn people.

Ignoring what he said, May approached they boys. "Umm could you guys stop fighting?"

"It isn't as simple as it looks." Conway said, scaring the heck out of May.

"And when did you get there?" She asked, hoping that he just came to break up the fight, not to check her out.

"I was sitting here the whole time."

Finally noticing the presence of May, Drew broke out of the fight, leaving Paul and Barry fighting it out.

"For you." He says, giving May a rose and quickly leaving the scene.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Coward!" Barry yelled soon after he realized Drew disappeared.

"But it allows me to hurt you even more."

Taking that one creepy line from Paul as an invitation to leave, May headed towards her friends, explaining everything that happened.

* * *

"May promise me you would never go back there ever!" Dawn dramatically said after learning what they say at the table.

"I won't Dawn, I promise."

"But I still can't believe they act like that." Gary puts in, staring at the topic. Surprisingly the fight died down pretty quickly, with Barry being the winner.

"And they seem to do this everyday. Must be hard on Conway." Brock added.

"WHO?" Everyone except for May question.

"You know, Conway, the guy with glasses. The stalker."

At mention of stalker, everyone realized who Brock was talking about, then shuddered at the thought of a stalker in the school.

"Just promise me that you'll never interact with them unless for school."

"Promise."

* * *

**Sliver: Yay, update. But sad news. Nozomi will no longer be doing this with me so do not expect regular updates with this story due to the fact that I am alone, have three other stories to manage, and these take awhile to make. So bye right? Yeah I think that's- WAIT! Thank you to those four followers (Because one was me so I could check the story easily) and two favorites. They mean a lot to us. Well bye!**

**Nozomi: Okay...yeah, I thought I wasn't, turns out I still am! I am a teensy bit busy, but it's cooled off so NOW I AM READY This is probably a few days later from when she posted this, she's not here right now, so I'm just gonna fill in for her...POYOPOYOPOYOYOYOPYOYOP...wait, what did I just say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Enemy Post-Its, Secret Santas, and Christmas Spirit**

Ash was drooling. Seriously. He had fallen asleep in homeroom during morning announcements (how is that possible?), and people were starting to notice.

Dawn got a post-it note, passed from her classmate, Iris.

"To let you know," she whispered in Dawn's ear, and stole a quick look at the sender. "It's from Ursula!"

Dawn opened it. It said:

Lol! Ash is drooling! And his hair looks like a rat's nest! Must look like you in the morning!

Best wishes,

Ursula

Dawn turned around, stuck her tongue out at Ursula, and said, "At least I don't _always _ look like that, unlike some people! And I have the decency to give my insults face-to-face!

She and Misty high-fived, smiling. Even Iris, normally a little shy, was giggling. Misty was proud of Dawn. Lately she had come out of her shell, and Misty was glad for that, not only so Dawn could stand up for herself, but she could relate to Dawn more now that their personalities were more similar.

The loudspeaker stopped, signaling the end of morning announcements, and Professor Oak stood up.

"I have one additional thing to tell you about," Professor Oak smiled. "Today, we are going to begin Secret Santa assignments! You will receive who you are the Secret Santa for through your Indigo High email accounts. And remember, do not tell _anyone_ who you are Secret Santa for!"

The bell rung, and students rushed out of homeroom. "Have a good day!" Professor Oak said.

On her way out, May said, "Oh, I wish I knew who I got!"

Gary cringed. "Well, I think I know who I got, knowing my uncle. I can't wait to check, just to be sure."

Dawn put a marshmallow in her hot chocolate. She sipped it.

"Woah, it's so good! Thanks, mom!"

"No problem!" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Dawn said to herself. "I have to check my email!"

She sat by her desk, and surfed through her recent messages. She found one titled **_"Secret Santa Assignment: Dawn Berlitz" _**She clicked on it, and it, to her immediate horror, read:

_Dawn Berlitz: Ursula __

"Oh, crap! What is it with Professor Oak?" she yelled, and spilled her drink on her clothes. "I gotta call May!"

May went to the computer room. Her dad was by the bookshelf…cleaning?

"I'm trying to find a gift for your mother for Christmas," he yawned. "I bought it a month ago, and put it in here. I did it so she wouldn't find it, but neither can I!"

He turned to her. "Oh, do you need the computer? Because I-"

"No, no…no, I don't, it's nothing." she went up to her room.

She realized that she had to get Gary a Christmas gift. "Oh, no…well, I hope I get him, but even if I don't, I should get him something!"

She blushed, and took out her cell phone. Immediately it was flooded with texts from Dawn.

_May May! Look the assignments! I'm not gonna tell you who I got, but I HATE PROFESSOR OAK! _(; ^;)

May cringed, and as fast as possible, her thumbs clicked through her messages, and she felt like screaming when she saw her assignment.

_May Maple: Drew Hayden_

"Ohmigod!" she yelled. "I can't believe this!"

She slammed her phone on her bed, then ran to it to text Dawn.

_Let's go 2 Misty's and then invite the guys!_

She waited a moment until May texted back, "Yes!", and gathered her things. She ran down the stairs, put on her coat and shoes, and ran to Misty's.

She ran a few blocks until a bike sped past her. She jumped into a bush, and recognized the silhouette of Misty. She was about to go after her, but the bike swerved around, stopped, and Misty got off and ran to her.

"I can't deal with this! The person I got is so-she-she's so-um, he's so-annoying!"

Misty was fuming, so May decided not to say anything, and merely put her hand on Misty's shoulder. Dawn came running up to them, panting.

"I ran all the way to Misty's house, and I saw *deep breath, pant, pant* that no one was there, so I *pant* ran *pant* to May's," Dawn sighed and, noticing the current situation, asked, "Whadimiss?"

Misty turned to her. "I GOT IR-I GOT THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON EVER!"

She stalked off, got her bike, and zoomed away, screaming, "I CANNOT TAKE THIS!"

"Wait, Misty!" Dawn sighed, then turned to May. "Well…ya wanna go to Gary's? He might be able to convince Professor Oak to change who we got…"

"Gary? Gary? Huh?...Oh, what, oh…Gary, yeah…let's go, I…I need to get my bike, not, we can walk, right? I'm pretty sure his house is only four blocks from here, I think."

"Oh, where is _Ash's_ house?" Dawn said excitedly, but tried to cover it up. "I want to see if he's happy with who he got, so if he lived near here, I supposed that I could have asked him."

_ I hope he got me! _she thought. _I wonder what he would get me if he was my Secret Santa…_

She was zoning out in Ash-related thoughts while May was tugging on her arm. "Dawn? Dawn! Come _ON!_" May yelled.

"What? Ash? Huh?!"

"Come on! Follow me, please!" May trudged forward, pulling Dawn along.

"Okay, Ash…"

When they arrived at Gary's, they noticed that professor Oak's car was there.

Immediately, Dawn snapped out of her daze, and May's face flushed with anger. She texted Misty:

_ Gary's house :) come over. professor Oak is there_

She sent the message, and turned to Dawn. "Let's wait for Misty, I-"

"WHAT?!" Misty zoomed by, and the wheels on her bike screeched as they skidded to a halt. She ran off her bike, to the side of Gary's house, and climbed up the gutter.

She stopped, and looked into one room. "No, it's Daisy's, and she's reading a book in there."

Misty continued climbing, until she reached another window. "No one's in here…" She opened the window and climbed in. "Ooh, it's Gary's room! May, you know you want to! Come on!"

May considered it, but Dawn noticed, and pulled her arm towards the front entrance, and May followed. They rang the doorbell, and Professor Oak answered it.

"Yes? Oh, hello, what-"

"We're here to talk about our Secret Santa assignments." a voice came from behind. They looked to find Misty and Gary standing on the stairs. Ash and Brock came running up to the front door, followed by Zoey, Iris, Ursula, Paul, Barry, Conway, and Drew.

Ash said, "Misty texted me and Brock that you were here, and then I texted Iris, who I guess texted Zoey." he shrugged, then gestured to Paul, Ursula, Barry, Drew, and Conway. "I don't know how _they _found out."

Dawn sighed. "This is a bit much, I just want to know why you gave us the assignments, because…" she looked around at the others. "Frankly, they, they're not that good. Well…we don't like who we got."

"Yes! We just want to get different people," Ursula walked up to the front of the group, pushing Dawn aside in the process. "Don't we have the right to change who we get?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't change them," Professor Oak sighed, "You can buy gifts for people that you want to get gifts for, but you will have to get gifts for who you are Secret Santa for as well. That's it. Right, Gary?"

Everyone's eyes fixed on Gary, including the professor's. "Um, yes…yeah."

He turned to May with a look that said, _Sorry! He's like that, you know how hard it can get when he's your grandpa as well as teacher._

Everyone exchanged glances and came up with one answer. "But-"

"I'm sorry. That's my final answer." Professor Oak turned to Misty, then stared up at the ceiling. "*sigh* How did you get in here? I didn't see you come behind me, it-"

He stopped when he noticed none of the kids were there. "Kids," he sighed. "Always the same."

A few days later, it was time to give the gifts out, and everyone was moaning and sighing.

"Class!" Professor Oak said. 'Class! I have you for first and second period, so you are allowed to give your Secret Santa gifts."

Dawn leaned over and tossed her gifts to Ursula, cringing. Ash got up, and gave his gift to Trip, then pretended to barf in the wastebasket. Misty got up and, forcing a smile, gave her gift to Iris. Iris put it on her desk, and slowly got up to give her gift to Zoey. She placed it on her desk, then ran-walked back to her seat.

_Woah, _May thought. _Misty thinks Iris is annoying? She seems so nice, and quiet, and perfectly calm, and sweet from what I've- oh, that must be why Misty doesn't like her. They're total opposites!_

May got up, and passed her gift to Drew, smiling a genuine smile. He stuck his tongue out at her, and gave his gift to Ash. She cringed as he gave another gift to her.

_A gift from Drew? _ she thought. _Oh, this is gonna suck!_

Ash got up, gave his gift to Dawn, and Brock, blushing, gave his gift to Misty, then ran back to his seat, and heaved a sigh of relief. Harley tossed his gifts to May, Dawn, Zoey, Iris, Misty and Ursula.

She cursed. _Dumb ladies' man._

May's eyes widened as Conway's head appeared over her right shoulder, his hands clamped onto her shoulders, and he whispered in her ear, "I give a gift to a flower, known as May Maple. Enjoy." He gave her his gift, but seemed as if he was waiting for her to open it, because he didn't leave.

"Geez, go, man! Leave her alone!" Gary came over, and unclamped Conway's hands from her soldier. Conway left, and Gary said, "Sorry about that. Here, anyway."

He handed her his gift, and she handed him hers. For a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling a little. It was so romantic!

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short when Professor Oak, once again, called his class to order. "Now, I all believe that, through Secret Santa gifts, we were all able to enjoy a bit of Christmas. Repeat after me: To Christmas Spirit!"

May noticed Dawn smiling at Ursula, and vice-versa. May looked at Drew from a different perspective, as she hoped the same with Gary and her. She realized that this truly did help everyone appreciate each other more, even enemies and frenemies.

The class smiled as they yelled, "To Christmas Spirit!".

**Nozomi: The moment I needed to come up with an idea for the chapter, I actually came up with a stupid run-on one, but then I realized: it has to be about Christmas! I just started typing and it formed as a story, I was like, "No, I'm sorry, but if this is for Christmas, IT MUST BE DONE BY ME!" Flame did help a lot with the idea, though, so thanks! I'm in love with Christmas, it is my favorite holiday, I ate like 9 candy canes on Christmas-SUGAR HIGH! (~)**

**Sliver: She's hyper. Probably shouldn't let her write then next chapter. Well please R&R and all that stuff! Happy holidays (because we're off schedule...)**

**Nozomi: Yes, yes we are. :) Oh! I forgot to tell y'all, for those who have Google+ account, my name on it is Hope Stone, add me in your circles! (I have a picture of Hatsune Miku as my profile pic, I'll post something in relation to Pokémon, so you should know it's me) I had TONS of Soul Eater, Pokémon, SoRelatable, LolThatsMe, and anime posts. Excuse the fact that everything is erased, a certain family member deleted EVERYTHING! :( Well, other than that, everythings all good, sorry that I had to put this on Sat. rather than Fri.. but expect the updates to still be every Fri. Bye for now! **

**Sliver: Bye!**


End file.
